They Danced Alone
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: A ONE-SHOT to the song "They Danced Alone" by "Matthew West". It's kind of corny, but I think it turned out pretty good :D


Ok so, this song is hard to do in POVs' and not, so what I'm gonna do is Ty's POV will be the **Bold**_,_ Cece's will be _italics_**,** and no one's will be regular like this. So hope you like the story!

* * *

><p><strong>It's a christmas dance and the gym is covered with fall flowers. It looks pretty cool! But all the boys are on one wall and the girls are on the other wall. We've been standing here for hours though!<strong>

**I was hoping for the courage to be the first one on the dance floor. Now if it could be with Cece, that'd be great... I think... I'm in love with Cece...**

_I've been waiting for Ty to ask me to dance and I'm getting tired of it! That's it! If he looks at me like he's thinking about asking me ONE more time I'm going to scream! I'm done waiting. I'm walked up to him and grabbing his arm. Time for the next slow song! I finally get to dance with Ty!_

**I don't know why I'm singing to her but I am. I'm singing "They danced alone. Each step was slightly off the rythem. He sang to her a little out of tune. They carried on as if they couldn't notice all eyes were on the center of the room. 'Cause the world was small and the two were one, every time they danced alone.". My grandpa actually taught me the song and I promised myself that one day I'd sing it to the girl I love. Is it Cece?**

_Ty's so sweet! He actually singing to me! He sings really good! I think I love him... Well, I don't think. I know._

* * *

><p>Seeled their promise with a kiss, ten years later on their wedding day. She had only one request when she asked the band to play.<p>

_I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. I love him more than anything in this world and I'm so thankful he chose me to love. I love our song. It's the first song we danced to at the christmas dance._

**Time for that same slow song. I love it and I love her. So I sang to her again. "They danced alone. Each step was slightly off the rythem. He sang to her a little out of tune. They carried on as if they couldn't notice all eyes were on the center of the room. 'Cause the world was small and the two were one, every time they danced alone."**

* * *

><p>And they danced each night as the years rolled by. They were so in love they didn't care what others thought of them. As long as they had eachother they'd be okay. And they have eachother and they always will because Ty is Cece's and Cece is Ty's. They know what people think they're weird for still dancing to their wedding song every night, but they don't care.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I remember I quietly sat with Grandpa as he tried to be strong. The nurse walked in he just smiled like he knew all along. I never saw him cry. He just stood there and closed his eyes. What's he doing?<strong>

"He danced alone. Each step was slightly off the rythem. He sang to her a little out of tune. He carried on as if he couldn't notice all eyes were on the center of the room. 'Cause the world was small and the two were one, every time they danced alone.".

**I don't know what I'd do if I lost Cece like he lost my grandma. I love Cece more than anything in this world and she means everything to me. I don't ever want to feel like my grandpa with Cece. I love Cece and now I'm so scared to lose her!**

_I hate seeing Ty go through this. He loved his grandma. The only thing I don't understand is why he's focusing more on his grandpa. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ty. I think I'd lose my self. I love Ty. I wonder why his grandpa is dancing..._

* * *

><p>And they loved eachother for the rest of their lives. It was like they knew they were destined for eachother. They may have given up friends and dreams for what they have now, but every time they kiss, they know it's worth it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N**

**I LOVE this song so much! It's so dang romantic! It's by "Matthew West" and is called "They Danced Alone" hope you liked it! I know I ended it on a MAJORLY corny ending LOL. Don't worry though, she didn't lose Rocky as a friend! Just people like Dina, Gunther, Tinka, ect. People who are kind of extras :)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
